Victoire
by Hinkyponk
Summary: Voldemort est mort et la guerre est finie. Mais Harry et Ron sont morts dans la bataille. One-shot.


Depuis combien de temps était-elle debout, silencieuse, immobile devant les ruines ? Elle ne savait pas. Elle n'avait pas envie de savoir. Elle avait envie de hurler. De toutes ses forces. De toute son âme. Les poings serrés, tendue jusqu'à l'épuisement, immobile. Elle n'arrivait pas à crier. Elle n'arrivait même plus à pleurer.  
  
Elle avait mal.  
  
Si elle avait pu mourir elle aussi, elle n'aurait pas si mal maintenant. Elle ne serait pas en train de chercher dans son esprit égaré un début de pensée cohérente. Elle ne serait pas obligée de comprendre pourquoi tous les sorciers hurlaient de joie alors qu'elle.  
  
Si elle avait pu mourir, elle serait avec eux, maintenant.  
  
Mais elle était vivante.  
  
Vivante.  
  
Le mot s'insinua dans son esprit. Le premier mot entier et clair qu'elle arrivait à formuler en pensée.  
  
Elle. Vivante. Eux. Morts.  
  
Sa main droite se crispa violemment sur sa baguette. Elle sentit une chaleur brûlante descendre de son c?ur jusqu'à ses doigts, et refaire le chemin en sens inverse.  
  
Elle n'avait jamais dit à personne ce qu'il y avait dans sa baguette.  
  
Ventricule de c?ur de dragon.  
  
Elle, la plus sage des trois.  
  
C'était comme si elle avait hérité à leur mort de toute la rage et la fureur dont ils avaient jamais été capable. Elle était en colère pour eux deux. Pour eux trois. Au-delà de toute mesure.  
  
Elle brûlait. Elle avait mal, si mal.  
  
Depuis combien de temps était-elle là ? Comment savoir ?  
  
Des gens étaient venus, partis. On lui avait parlé, même, sans doute. Oui, sûrement. Mais ils avaient tous finit par la laisser tranquille. Effrayés par l'aura de violence douloureuse qui émanait d'elle. Et ils avaient propagé la merveilleuse, fantastique nouvelle.  
  
Voldemort était mort !  
  
Le monde sorcier hurlait de joie.  
  
Elle hurlait de douleur.  
  
Mais ses cris silencieux ne dérangeaient personne.  
  
C'était intolérable. Simplement trop intolérable. Il fallait qu'elle trouve quelqu'un sur qui passer sa haine.  
  
Le tout, c'était d'abord d'arriver à faire un mouvement sans s'écrouler par terre.  
  
Oh, et puis non, ce n'était même pas utile. Elle était une sorcière après tout.  
  
Elle transplana. Encore. Encore. Avec une grande vitesse, elle allait de lieu en lieu, partout ou elle pensait pouvoir trouver ce qu'elle cherchait. Elle croisait parfois des gens du ministère, mais dans la confusion qui régnait, nul ne faisait attention à elle. Elle allait si vite.  
  
Enfin, elle finit par trouver. Un mangemort en déroute. Elle tendit sa baguette vers lui. Lorsqu'il se retourna et la découvrit, il pâlit et recula contre le mur. Il n'avait pas la moindre chance.  
  
Curieux comme en un tournemain, les rôles peuvent s'inverser.  
  
Une joie féroce se mêla à l'insupportable douleur qui la torturait. Un mince sourire étira ses lèvres. Elle sentait de nouveau le courant d'énergie entre elle et sa baguette. Oui, elle allait le tuer.  
  
Tuer.  
  
Il était jeune. Sans doute l'avait-elle déjà croisé à Poudlard, autrefois. Pétrifié, il répétait des mots sur un ton suppliant et terrifié.  
  
Mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il disait. Les mots n'avaient plus de sens. Pour elle il n'existait plus que des langues étrangères.  
  
Une autre voix retentit derrière elle. Quelqu'un qui appelait, des mots qu'elle ne comprenait pas non plus. Elle crut reconnaître son nom au milieu de la litanie désespérée. Que cet imbécile s'en aille, ou elle allait le tuer aussi. Elle avait fait exprès de chercher un mangemort pour ne pas assassiner le premier innocent imbécile qui lui dirait combien ce jour était joyeux.  
  
Qu'on ne vienne pas lui parler de justice. Qu'on ne vienne pas lui parler de pardon. Elle ne comprenait plus le sens de ces mots. Elle comprenait seulement que ses amis étaient morts et qu'elle était vivante. La vie et la mort, c'était tout ce qu'elle pouvait savoir.  
  
Le reste n'existait plus.  
  
-Hermione.  
  
Qu'est-ce qu'il croyait, cet abruti ? Qu'il allait lui parler de l'inutilité de la vengeance, de tribunal, et qu'elle baisserait sa baguette gentiment, sagement, comment dans un mauvais téléfilm américain ?  
  
Elle n'était plus gentille. Elle n'était plus sage. Elle n'était plus que seule.  
  
-Hermione, ne fait pas ça. Tu n'es pas une auror, tu risques de finir tes jours à Azkaban.  
  
Elle distingua le mot Azkaban. Mais elle se fichait d'Azkaban. Elle y était déjà prisonnière de toute façon. On lui avait dévoré bonheur et espoir. On lui avait dévoré son âme. On ne pouvait plus rien lui voler.  
  
-Hermione.  
  
Elle connaissait cette voix.  
  
-Je sais ce que tu ressens.  
  
Lupin. Remus Lupin. Le seul qui pouvait deviner la terrifiante tempête qui l'habitait. Le seul qui.  
  
Il avança doucement sa main et lui prit sa baguette avec d'infinies précautions. De fines cordes s'enroulèrent aussitôt autour du mangemort.  
  
Soudain elle se sentit épuisée au-delà de tout. Ses muscles tendus se relâchèrent. Elle s'écroula entre ses bras. Et comme si tout les verrous étaient tombés ensembles, elle hurla. De toutes ses forces. De toute son âme. Sans pouvoir s'arrêter.  
  
Il la serra contre elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme, en murmurant des paroles au hasard. Peut importait le sens, il savait qu'elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il disait de toute façon.  
  
Il fallut longtemps à la jeune fille avant d'arriver à parler. D'abord, il fallait avoir une idée claire. Ensuite il fallait se rappeler tous les mots pour le dire. Les mettre dans le bon ordre. Et puis articuler.  
  
-Ce. n'est. pas. juste, lâcha-t-elle rageusement entre deux sanglots.  
  
On aurait dit le désespoir d'une toute petite fille qui aurait été punie à la place de son grand frère. Brisée par un monde qui n'était pas tel qu'il aurait dû être. Brisée par ce qui était perdu à jamais.  
  
-Non, ce n'est pas juste, répéta Lupin. Ce n'est pas juste.  
  
Dans toute l'Angleterre, des sorciers et sorcières couraient partout, propageaient la nouvelle, et organisaient des festins. Les verres se levaient dans un frénétique soulagement, les hiboux volaient d'un bout à l'autre du pays et au-delà des frontières.  
  
De nombreux phénomènes bizarres troublèrent ce jour-là le monde moldu. D'étranges feu d'artifices éclatèrent un peu partout, des fleurs inconnues poussèrent soudain à travers le bitume londonien, et lorsque la nuit tomba, le ciel ne devint pas noir mais prit une magnifique teinte vert émeraude parsemée d'étoiles.  
  
Un heureux, très heureux jour, en vérité. 


End file.
